


The Second Chance

by SperoDeoVolente (DarthUmbreon)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthUmbreon/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: What if... Tasha Yar didn't die that fateful day? What if she saved it instead? A look at what might have been with a dash of supportive crewmates.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	The Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766725) by SperoDeoVolente. 



> I'm glad I could give Tasha Yar a second chance! One of my favorite characters when I watched the show as a little girl. Audio recording was done by my mom.

[The Second Chance](https://soundcloud.com/pinky-keen/the-second-chance)


End file.
